


Missed Kisses and Soft Touches

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: Jemma and Daisy catch up on all the things they've missed, mostly fluff. Some smut.





	Missed Kisses and Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fresh Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841767) by [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley). 



> I haven't posted in a while! Here is some fluffy Skimmons smut to make up for that --- based on 6x09. Hope you enjoy!

“Daisy, come on. We can’t just stay here all night,” the biochemist protested, padding to the room the two had shared for months ; their bed was neatly made and the pillows were perfectly fluffed in place. Two unpacked bags lay next to each other on the floor, ignored by the two agents. 

“Maybe we can,” Daisy argued, trying to make her voice as enticing and sultry as possible. Jemma just rolled her eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow, standing in her white robe near the shared bed. “You just got back from space and I’ve been worried sick about you. Don’t you think we deserve one night off to ourselves?”

“You can wait, I’d rather spend time with our friends and have something to drink than having them think we’re avoiding the party to have sex or something.”

The inhuman’s lips quirked into a wicked grin, stepping toward Simmons so that her body was inches away from the brunette’s. “That wouldn’t be so bad, hm?” Daisy hummed, leaning down to meet Jemma’s soft lips. The agent kissed back slowly, then reluctantly pulled back. The blonde met Simmons’ deep brown eyes, slightly pouting in protest. 

“We’re going to the party. We have about an hour before it starts.” The woman’s accent was thick, moving her hand up to cup Daisy’s cheek. She gave her a soft smile, knowing that it was her weakness. “I’m going to take a shower and then maybe we can do whatever you want to do. Does that sound good?” 

Daisy let out a heavy sigh, not being able to resist Jemma’s soft voice, and nodded as a happy smile grew to the edges of her cheeks. “Perfect,” she replied, placing a small kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead. She watched Jemma walk off to the bathroom, and swore she was swinging her hips just to tease her. 

The water was already running and had warmed up to Jemma’s liking ; peeling off her robe to reveal scarred skin, the biochemist stepped underneath the steaming water. Bathing was one thing she took for granted while in space. She didn’t know how much she missed being clean, feeling the water soak her skin and brown locks, dripping down her pale body. Taking the bar of soap that was placed on a ledge in the shower ( the doors were glass, so anyone who walked in could see who was in the shower ), she scrubbed away the dirt and dried blood that littered her freckled skin. 

Just as she reached for the shampoo, she felt cold hands wrap around her waist and let out a surprised squeak. 

“Daisy!” She cried, turning around to see her standing under the water with her, skin bare and tan. 

“I figured I would join you,” she laughed as Jemma snaked her arms around her bare waist. “I need a shower too, I figured this would be more efficient. And fun.” 

Her blonde locks eventually became drenched in warm water, sticking to the skin on her back. “Next time, give me a warning,” Jemma joked, pulling Daisy into a heated kiss as she slipped her tongue into her mouth, causing a moan to spill from Daisy’s lips. They exchanged hot, deep kisses until Simmons had slowly pulled away. “We should actually clean ourselves and not just make out like we’re teenagers.” 

She reached for the shampoo, but Daisy beat her to it before she grabbed it. “Let me,” she said before placing another kiss on Jemma’s head. “We haven’t done this in a while.” Soon, the shower smelled of fresh mint while Daisy gently massaged the shampoo into Jemma’s dirty hair. 

“I missed you,” the shorter woman blurted out as fingers ran through her scalp. “I’ve missed being able to be with you like this.” 

“I missed you too, Jems. But I’m here now,” Daisy replied, washing out the bubbles from her girlfriend’s soft hair. “I won’t let you go.” 

Jemma tightened her grip on Daisy’s waist, kissing her collarbone before laying her head on the inhuman’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s finish washing your hair.” 

Fingers traced down her back as Daisy once again rinsed out Jemma’s locks, but before she could do anything, Jemma’s hand had grazed Daisy’s abdomen. “Jems,” she prodded, Jemma lifting her head in response. 

“Yes?” She answered innocently, looking up at Daisy. 

“That tickles.” 

Jemma laughed and kissed Daisy’s bottom lip, then moved down to her jaw, then her shoulder. Her fingers slid across wet skin, stopping at Daisy’s hips. 

“I really missed this, being close to you and being able to hold you,” Jemma whispered before daring to let her hands travel farther down. “You know, there’s a hormone released when you’re in physical contact with someone . . .” She started, her hand in between Daisy’s legs now. She let out a gasp, keeping eye contact with Jemma. 

Daisy knew what she was doing : talking dirty science to her to get her in the mood. 

“It’s called oxytocin. The love hormone,” Jemma finished, finding Daisy’s clit and rubbed it slowly, teasing her. This released a quiet moan from her, causing Jemma to quicken her pace.

“Jems . . .” Daisy breathed, squeezing her eyes shut as her girlfriend kept her on edge, kissing her cheek. 

“I’ll keep going, don’t worry.” 

Jemma’s fingers, oh those  _ wonderful, magical,  _ fingers, kept massaging the sensitive bud between her legs until--

“Jemma . . . !” 

A deep moan erupted from Daisy, panting as she wrapped her arms around Simmons. 

“Now, about that party . . .” She whispered, kissing Daisy softly as she was recovering from her high. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to be late, would it?”


End file.
